The Shadow Prince and The Sunflower Princess
by HeagyBaby
Summary: "You're Himawari's Prince you know." Shikadai turned towards Boruto. "I'm her what?" Boruto smiled. "You're her Prince. Himawari always says you're her Prince." The 16 year old blushed slightly and turned his head away. Being a prince would be to troublesome, but if it was for Himawari, then maybe it wouldn't be so troublesome after all. A series of ShikaHima.
1. 4 and 6

ShikaHima is my new OTP. As such, I am going to write a little one shot series about Himawari and Shikadai from childhood to full fledged adulthood! Kind of like my NH one shot series except the 2.0 version.

Himawari: 4

Shikadai: 6

* * *

><p>"Okaa-san, do you think Uncle will be happy?" Hinata smiled down at her daughter as Himawari placed the sun flowers onto Neji's grave. She was sure he'd love them.<p>

"Of course, he has the same name as Sunflowers." Himawari smiled.

"Next time I want to come with big brother."

Hinata reached out her hand towards her daughter and pulled her up as they said one final prayer before walking back towards Konoha's market place. As they passed the Ramen shop Himawari immediately spotted Shikadai with his mother. Himawari smiled and let go of her mothers hand running over to him. She cutely tugged on the hem of his sleeve to get his attention as he was two years older than her and a whole lot taller then her.

"Shika-kun!" Shikadai felt the pressure on his sleeve and turned towards the culprit. He knew it would be Himawari, Boruto's little sister and the girl was always being troublesome.

"Himawari not now. I'm busy." Shikadai replied even though he wasn't busy. It wasn't that he didn't like Himawari, it was just that he was 6 and had better things to do then play with girls.

"But Shika-kun I want to go to the waterfalls and watch the clouds!" Shikadai looked to his mother for help but only caught her reproving glare. He turned back to Himawari and couldn't refuse those big blue puppy dog eyes. Sighing, he grabbed the 4 year old's hand.

"Alright fine. Aunt Hina I'm going to take Himawari to the waterfalls. I'll have her back by dinner." Hinata smiled at the mini Shikamaru and urged the two to go off and play while she talked to Temari. They were children after all and needed to enjoy the freedom and innocence they had while they still had it.

"It seems little Himawari has a crush on Shikadai." Hinata giggled as she watched the two walk hand in hand. Shikadai looking bored but was actually smiling slightly while Himawari rambled on and on about her new toys.

"Looks like we'll be in laws eh?" Temari said and then thought of how Shikamaru would react to being related to Naruto. "Should we tell the boys?" Hinata shook her head.

"Naruto isn't ready to hear his little girl likes boys yet. Plus, this can be our little secret and I think it's cute." Temari smiled and went back to picking up the takeout she was going to bring to Shikamaru in the logistics tower.

* * *

><p>Himawari couldn't keep the smile off her face as Shikadai and herself cloud watched on the hill. She loved when Shikadai and her would play together because Shikadai was her prince! Every 4 year old needs a prince right?<p>

"That one looks like a bunny! It's white and fluffy!" Shikadai was lying with his head propped up by his hand leaning on his left side while Himawari sat right in front of him half facing him and half facing the open scenery. Shikadai smiled slightly and pointed towards another one.

"Those look like two lions fighting for a scrap of meat!"

"That one looks like a unicorn!"

"Well this one looks like a frog!" Himawari noticed a lone sunflower a few feet away from her and immediately got up to go pick it. Himawari loved sunflowers because that's what her name means and it's also her uncle Neji's favorite flower.

She scurried back over to Shikadai and sat down in front of him this time, completely blocking his view. Shikadai noticed the sunflower in Himawari's hand and wondered why she had picked it.

Before he knew it, however, he could feel Himawari sticking the flower into his hair behind his ear. Her tiny fingers accidentally brushed his ear making his face heat up slightly. Himawari scooted back to admire her work before throwing him the cutest smile he'd ever seen.

"Shikadai is the best!" Shikadai smiled and left the sunflower in his hair. This girl may be troublesome but she wasn't a hassle to be around unlike the other girls in his year at the academy.

Himawari Uzumaki sure had a way of getting you under her spell.


	2. 6 and 8

Himawari: 6

Shikadai: 8

Also, I'd just like to say, that I support ShikaIno, not ShikaTema so I'm sorry if I don't write them very well...however...canon is canon and I'll respect it lol I LOVE Shikadai though.

* * *

><p>"You're the only one who hasn't visited my sister yet, yanno." Boruto said casually throwing a Shuriken at the practice target.<p>

"I know...I've just been busy." Shikadai was lying down on the grass watching the clouds as always.

"With what? Himawari keeps asking about you. Why don't you visit?" Shikadai shrugged watching Boruto throw the Shuriken again. Why hadn't he visited the little sunflower? Was it because he couldn't handle seeing her in a hospital bed? or maybe because he remembered being around when Himawari dropped to the floor in pain and nearly had a panic attack as he rushed her to the hospital.

It wasn't like he didn't want to see her. It was just that he didn't want to see her in the hospital. When she was all bandaged and hooked up to IV's and whatnot.

"I don't like hospitals. You know that."

"But you like my sister." Shikadai's eyes widened and his face flushed with a tinge of red. He quickly tried to hide it, however.

"What! No I don't!" Boruto grinned knowingly.

"Just go visit her. She keeps complaining about how Shikadai won't come to play.

Shikadai sighed and stared back up at the clouds.

Troublesome girl.

* * *

><p>Himawari groaned as she threw her head onto her pillow and stared at the ceiling in frustration. It'd been four days since shed been admitted and that stupid Shikadai didn't come to play even once. Wasn't a prince supposed to play with the princess?<p>

"Shikadai-kun you big stupid meanie butt! Why won't you come?"

"Hey now I thought I was the best!" Himawari immediately perked up from her bed and turned towards the direction of the voice. It was Shikadai!

"Shika-kun!" Shikadai sat down on the edge of Himawari's bed and ruffled her head affectionately. He noticed the delight in Himawari's smile and her high pitched giggle that reminded him of his Aunt Hinata's laugh.

Shikadai had finally been persuaded (forced) by his mother to go and visit Himawari. That little snitch Boruto told his mom about his lack of visitation and needless to say she kicked him out of the house and told him not to come back until he visted Himawari. Shikadai's mom is scary. He had no choice but to oblige because he didn't want to be on the recieving end of her wrath. As his father would say, it was too troublesome.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah! Once they removed my appen...appeni...," Shikadai smirked. "Appendix?" Himawari nodded quickly in confirmation. She patted her bandaged tummy. "I feel a lot better now that Shikadai came to see me!" Shikadai turned his head away to hide the faint pink that appeared on his cheeks. He also felt guilty for not visiting Hima soon.

"Here." Shikadai said, holding out a white box. Himawari grabbed the box and opened it up, she gasped and pulled out a cute little sunflower clip. "I made it myself. Since you like them so much of course. Not because I wanted to or anything like that." Himawari giggled again and slipped the clip into her hair. It added some color to her otherwise bland look of the dull grey hospital gown. Thankfully, Himawari would finally be discharged tomorrow.

"Oh hello Shikadai." Hinata said as she and Naruto entered the room, three steaming cups of Ichiraku to go in their hands. Naruto slightly tensed up knowing about Himawari's little crush.

"Oh hello Aunt Hina, Uncle Naruto." Shikadai said as he ran up to Hinata and gave her a hug. He always loved Aunt Hinata the best because she was so kind and took care of everyone even if you were a complete and total stranger. Himawari dug into the ramen cup Naruto handed her and was eating his cup as well in the seat next to her bed where he previously had sat.

"Tou-san look what Shika-kun made me!" Himawari gestured to the sunflower clip in her hair and Naruto couldn't help but notice the huge smile on his daughters face and the light hint of pink on her cheeks that reminded him of a younger Hinata.

"That's very nice Hima-chan. Did you thank Shikadai?" Himawari nodded and motioned for Shikadai to come sit on her bed. He looked at Naruto while hesitantly doing so, as he could sense some slight tention in the air. Thankfully Aunt Hina came to his rescue and coaxed her husband out of the room.

"Naruto-kun, let's go see if we can find Sakura. I've got something to ask her." Naruto was about to protest but the look his wife was giving him meant no sex for a week. And he could NOT put himself through that again.

"Sure Hime."

Once both parental units were out of the room, Himawari sneakily put her hand atop Shikadai's. Shikadai's eyes grew wide as he turned his head away. He didn't want to jerk his hand away, as that might upset Himawari, but he didn't understand the tingle his body was feeling from her touch.

"I'm glad your feeling better. When you get discharged tomorrow we'll go to the fields okay? We can watch the clouds because it's supposed to be a sunny day tomorrow." Himawari grabbed Shikadai's hand in a tight squeeze of confirmation. Positioning herself on the back of her legs, she quickly pecked Shikadai on the cheek.

"I really like my hair clip, Shika-kun! Shikadai is the best!

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't figured it out by now, 'Shikadai is the best' is going to be a frequent phrase in this story! haha thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope you can forgive my slow update!<strong>


End file.
